Trust
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Sans has a hard time expressing things to Papyrus. Especially when it came to things like his nightmares or the timelines. Either way, there was a distance developing between them and they both see it forming. Can a certain flame monster lend a hand or will the distance continue to grow? (ONESHOT)


**Another new Undertale story.**

 **Luckily, this one is a oneshot so you guys don't have to worry about slow updates like with my other two Undertale stories. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **I own NOTHING but the story! The characters belong to Toby Fox.**

Papyrus trusted Sans.

He was a reliable person to talk to when he felt down and always found ways to make him feel a bit better. The smaller skeleton knew when to keep his mouth shut and wouldn't try to embarrass blantly, especially if he felt sad. Sans would always be there when Papyrus needed a hug or a nice bedtime story.

But...did Sans trust him back?

The duo was inseparable since their dad died. Sans would always be there for Papyrus and vice versa. The taller skeleton would comfort the small one when the latter felt stressed and Sans was there whether someone tried to pick on Papyrus.

The younger skeleton knew that his older brother loved him unconditionally but he never really told him anything anymore. When Sans had a hard time sleeping, he would tell Papyrus that everything was fine. When he looked stressed, he would tell him that he was fine. And when Papyrus asked.

"Sans, why do you go to Grillby's everyday? Having alcohol everyday isn't healthy."

The older of the two would reply by saying...that everything was fine.

But was it really?

"Pap? You alright?"

Papyrus blinked as he looked down at the dish he had in his hand. He was in the middle of washing it when he heard the question. He turned and noticed Sans staring back at him from the entryway of the kitchen. The taller of the two was about to reply but noticed that the older skeleton was wearing a sweater underneath his jacket.

So, instead of replying, he asked. "You're leaving again?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah."

Papyrus turned back to the dishes. His sockets looked to the bubbly water as he continued to scrub the crud off of them. He then sighed and said. "...have fun."

The smaller skeleton heard the hurt in his sibling's voice. He started to walk over to him. He grabbed his wrist, making Papyrus stop washing the china. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just get going."

Sans knew Papyrus was lying. He would never lie to him like this. What was with him this evening?

"Did...did something happen?" the smaller skeleton wasn't leaving until he knew what was wrong with his sibling. "Did you have an argument with Undyne? Or did someone pick on you again?"

"It's fine Sans!" he replied a bit too sternly. He then sighed. "Go drink. Have fun."

Sans let go of his brother and crossed his arms. This conversation was going nowhere and Papyrus still wasn't budging. He had to think of something.

"Papyrus, bro," the mentioned skeleton looked at the other, slightly moving his head so that one socket looked towards him. "I care about you too much to see you so sad. What happened? Is there anything you want me ta help you with?"

"...maybe you can trust me…"

Sans blinked. "Huh?"

"Trust me." his brother replied, looking down at him. "I want you to trust me."

"Pap," he smirked. "I have always trust you."

"No you don't!"

The older skeleton's smile vanished.

Papyrus' jaw clenched as he spoke. "Sans, for weeks, I've been trying to talk to you like we used to. We told each other secrets, we would tell each other about our fears, we were so close Sans. But…" he sighed, holding back his tears. "I don't hear from you as often anymore. All you ever want to do is sleep and drink. You don't want to hang out with me and Undyne, you sleep on the job and you don't even talk to me when you're upset. You just go to Grillby's and drink all your troubles away!"

Sans' eyes widened. "Pap…"

"I feel so lonely Sans. I feel as if...I don't even know you anymore. Like we're complete strangers." Papyrus let a single tear fall but he quickly wiped it away. "But...it's fine. You deserve your personal space. I won't ask about it again. I'm sorry…"

The taller skeleton continued to wash the dishes. Sans watched him, unmoving. He blinked a few times and his eyes drifted to the floor, staring down at his slippers.

He wanted to help Papyrus. He really did but...would he be able to understand? To comprehend what is happening in the world around him? To see it happen with his own two eyes?

Sans knew that, like everyone else, they have no recollection of anything that happened before every reset. It was only him and the talking flower who knew about all of it, had memories of what happened. What it felt like to die and then live once more. Like life was a game…

But Papyrus…

He wouldn't understand. If he told him, he would probably be called crazy or insane. He didn't want to take that risk.

He looked back up at Papyrus, who was still silent, and put on his hood. "See ya later bro." he walked over to the door and grasped the handle. He then looked back in the kitchen. "Love you."

The taller skeleton said nothing which caused a pang of guilt to come from his heart. But nevertheless, he exited the house.

~I~I~

He should've stayed in the house.

He should've been with his little brother. To hold him and to help him calm down. But what Papyrus needed right now was space and that wouldn't happen if he was still home.

They needed some time apart.

And so, he drank. Shot after shot after shot. He drank until his body was nothing but a booze tank. He chuckled softly and hiccupped slightly as Grillby looked at him worriedly.

"Sans...you shouldn't be drinking this much."

"Ahh! What do YOU know?!" the skeleton slurred. "You're not me!"

"That is true." Grillby stated.

"You don't know what it's like to be me."

"Really?" the fire being asked. "Could you help me understand?"

Sans growled as he slammed his mug down. "NO!" he then burped. "More booze!"

"Sans," the bartender shook his head. "As your close friend, I don't think you should be drinking this much. It isn't good for you."

The skeleton roughly shoved the cup away from him, allowing Grillby to catch it before it hit the floor. Sans then laid his head on the table, silent and angry. After a bit of silence between the two, the flame man asked.

"Did something happen between you and Papyrus?"

"Yeah, just him bitching about...me." he replied. "Saying that I don't give him enough trust. Saying that he can handle it. But he CAN'T!"

"Handle what?"

"Time shit." he sat up, wobbling a little as he almost slipped out of his stool. "It's too complicated and that's none of his business."

Grillby crossed his arms. "Y'know, you and Gaster both have been hiding things from Papyrus. Don't you think it'll be best if you told him what was going on?"

"No. He won't understand."

The fire entity pulled a cloth out of his jacket pocket and began polishing Sans' cup. "Yes he will. Gaster and you alike have told me about the timelines and the space time continuum and I don't really understand it much. But if you just try to talk to your brother, he may just listen. It would be better than keeping things from him."

Sans huffed and placed his head in the palms of his hands.

Grillby sighed. "If he can trust you with all of the things he tells you, then you should be able to trust him back."

"I guess…"

Suddenly, the bartender noticed that the smaller skeleton was shaking. Sans sniffled and Grillby realized that he was crying. The latter was about to ask what was wrong when the former cried out.

"I'm a HORRIBLE brother!"

The fire man placed his glass down and got out of his booth. He walked over to the skeleton and wrapped his arms around Sans. Grillby sighed as the drunk monster hugged his back. "You have time to change…"

 **I'll see if I can post something else later! You'll just have to wait and find out! :D**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
